


Monochrome

by alienspronkles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Jack Kline, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Case Fic, F/F, Hallucinations, Hunter Derek Morgan, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Aaron Hotchner, Kidnapped Jack Hotchner, Kidnapped Spencer Reid, M/M, Monster of the Week, No Smut, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Hunter Spencer Reid, Unsub | Unknown Subject, Witches curse, does not adhere to canon timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Criminal Minds x Supernatural CrossoverAfter Sam gets cursed by a witch while out on a hunt with Dean, he starts acting differently. He starts not sleeping and can barely see straight and even starts hallucinating. He says everything's fine and hides it from everyone but Dean and Cas and Jack can tell somethings wrong.Sam and Dean both throw it off as stress from the job and Dean drags Sam to Vegas for a week to help him relax and cool off. After Sam goes out in the middle of the night for some air, he ends up in a mental hospital; the same one Diana Reid stays at. And of course if that can't make things worse, Dean runs into Spencer Reid...who recognizes him as Dean Winchester.Trigger WarningAnxietyDepressionKidnappingSuicide
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eliot (Supernatural:Lebanon)/Jack Kline, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Wednesday afternoon 

"Sammy. Hey," Dean said, seeing Sam trying to keep his eyes open while he sat shotgun in the car. "Are you doing okay?"

"Fine. Why?" Sam said tiredly. 

"You just...you've been acting weird lately, man. I'm just trying to keep an eye on you," Dean said. "Hell, it's why I dragged you to Vegas."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked tiredly. 

"I figured you were just stressed with the job. So I figured I'd take you somewhere relaxing," Dean said. 

"So you picked Vegas? Loud, flashing lights Vegas?" Sam asked with a glare, Dean laughing slightly. 

"Dude, I dragged your ass here, be grateful," Dean said, Sam smiling slightly and rubbing his eyes. 

Dean glanced over at Sam again and noticed his tiredness again. Dean sighed. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked with a concerned tone. 

"I'm good. I just haven't been sleeping well lately," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm gonna see if I can get some sleep at the motel actually when we get there."

"Alright," Dean said, trying not to sound worried about Sam. 

Sam got startled by Dean's phone ringing, Dean noticing his jumpiness. Dean pulled out his phone and answered it, the phone being on speaker. 

"Hey," Dean said.

"Hello," Jack said. "I wanted to...check in."

"Do you even know what check in means?" Dean asked. 

"No," Jack said awkwardly. "I know it's something that you said to Cas that you would do. But I don't know what it means."

"It's means like...checking in...like making sure everything's okay," Dean said. "Is that literally all you called for?"

"I think so," Jack said. "And I wanted to make sure Sam was doing okay. You said to keep an eye on him so I've been tracking his phone constantly since I don't sleep-"

"Jack!" Dean said quickly, stopping him. 

"You told Jack to keep an eye on me?" Sam asked tiredly. "Is that why you've been clingy lately, Jack?"

"Yes," Jack said awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"Either Sam or I will call tomorrow to check in. Okay. Bye," Dean said before hanging up. 

"Seriously, Dean? Sending Jack to keep an eye on me?" Sam asked. "It's a little overprotective, don't you think?"

"It's not overprotective when you're acting differently. You're exhausted all the time now, Sammy. You're jumpy as hell. I'm just trying to keep an eye on you, to make sure you're okay."

"I get that but I'm fine," Sam said. "It's probably just stress of the job or something like you said." 

Sam sighed and leaned against the window tiredly. 

"I'm fine," Sam mumbled.


	2. Motel room anxiety

Thursday afternoon

"Mistakes were made," Dean said to himself before parking his car outside the motel. "Mistakes were definitely made."

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes before getting startled by Castiel appearing next to him in the passenger seat. 

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean yelled. 

"My name isn't Jesus, Dean. You know that. Jesus is my half brother technically," Castiel said. 

"How did you even teleport?" Dean asked. 

"That wasn't me. It was Jack. We've been trying to get him to control his powers and he managed to teleport me here," Castiel said. "I don't think he'll be able to do that again anytime soon though." 

"Man, what are you doing here anyway?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes. "This is Vegas week. You're not allowed to come."

"Why not?" Castiel asked. 

"Because it's for brotherly bonding only," Dean said with a glare. "You got that?"

"Alright," Castiel said with a confused tone. "Dean? Is everything okay? You seem stressed. I can smell it on you. You reek of it."

"I'm..." Dean trailed off, his eyes watering now and Cas noticing. 

"Dean," Castiel said, grabbing his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Somethings wrong with Sam," Dean said, his voice breaking slightly. "I don't know what it is but...I know it's something. I'm worried, man."

"Dean, I promise you that Sam will be fine," Castiel said, trying to reassure him. 

Dean nodded and rubbed his eyes before getting out of the car, Castiel following. 

"I can go if you want," Castiel said. 

"No. No. Please," Dean said, stopping in his tracks and staring at Cas. "Please. I...I need you right now, Cas. Please don't go."

"Of course. I'll be right here with you," Castiel said, Dean smiling before grabbing the motel door knob but realizing it was unlocked. 

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked. 

"It's unlocked. We never leave doors unlocked," Dean said before grabbing his knife and heading inside the motel room. "Sammy? You here?"

"I don't sense him anywhere in the room," Castiel said as Dean checked the room. 

"So where is he?" Dean asked anxiously before freezing. "Jack. Jack's been tracking Sam's phone. He can help."

Dean scrambled to pull out his phone from his pocket and quickly called Jack. 

"Hello?" Jack asked. 

"Jack. Hey. I need you to tell me where Sam is. I remembered you said you were tracking his phone and I need that location," Dean said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Okay. I need a minute," Jack said. 

Castiel sat next to Dean on the bed and grabbed his hand, Dean leaning against him tiredly as he waited for Jack to respond. 

"Sam will be okay," Castiel reassured, Dean nodding as his eyes started to water. 

"I tracked his phone to...221 Privet Drive," Jack said. 

"Thanks, Jack. I owe you," Dean said before quickly hanging up. 

"Let's go find Sam," Castiel said, Dean nodding.


	3. Mental hospitals

Thursday afternoon

"Okay? Is this even the place?" Dean asked as he parked the car and looked at the sign. 

"This is 221 Privet Drive," Castiel said. "Bennington Sanitarium."

"Why the hell would he be here?" Dean asked as he got out of the car with Cas.

"How are you doing?" Castiel asked. "You smell less anxious than before. Holding my hand seemed to help quite a lot."

"Yeah. I guess it did," Dean said. 

"You should hold my hand more often, Dean. You'll most likely be less stressed," Castiel said blankly, Dean smirking at the pickup line he didn't even realize he used. 

"Yeah. I guess so," Dean said, hiding his smile as they walked into the building. 

"Hi. How can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked. 

"Hi. I'm looking for someone. He's about yay high, Victorious Secret hair," Dean said, gesturing the height with his hand. 

"I know who you're talking about," she said with a smile. "What's your relationship?"

"Um...why?" Dean asked with a confused tone. 

"Only family members are allowed to see patients," she said. 

"Well they are brothers," Castiel said. 

"Okay. Cool. And what's your relationship to him?" She said, turning to Cas. 

"He's with me," Dean said awkwardly, grabbing Cas' hand. 

"Okay," she said before handing Dean and Cas visitor badges. "The doctor wants to talk to you two. He'll be over shortly. You can wait right over there."

Dean nodded and dragged Cas over by the wall. 

"What the hell? Sam is a patient? I only left him alone for the night. He said he was getting sleep," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Relax, Dean," Castiel said before the doctor came over. 

"Hi. I'm Doctor Cee. Nice to meet you. I want to talk to you about your brother's condition," he said before ushering them to follow. 

"What's going on? Why is he here?" Dean asked. 

"He appeared to suffer a psychotic breakdown," the doctor said. "He's calm right now. We gave him some light sedatives to relax him earlier."

"Psychotic? I don't..." Dean trailed off, grabbing Cas' hand to calm down. 

"He was brought in here last night," the doctor said before pointing to Sam in the day room. "We have the right to hold him for 48 hours to perform a full psychological examination. I'll talk to you about what you want to do after you talk to him, since I'm assuming you want to do that first."

"Yeah," Dean said before heading over to Sam. "Hey, Sammy."


	4. Day rooms

Thursday afternoon 

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What's going on?" Dean asked with a concerned tone as he sat down in a chair across from his brother. 

"I can't sleep. And...the hallucinations started last night. It's why I left the motel room. I needed some air and just...I can't even remember what happened after that," Sam said tiredly. 

"Cas, can you heal him?" Dean asked quietly before looking at Cas and seeing him looking around. "Cas? Hello?" 

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Castiel asked. 

"What is it?" Dean asked. "Why do you keep looking around?"

"I sense something, that's all," Castiel said before touching Sam's forehead to try to heal him. 

"Did that work?" Dean asked hesitantly. 

"I still feel like crap," Sam said, Dean sighing and rubbing his eyes. 

"I can sense you...you're cursed, Sam," Castiel said quietly. "A witch."

"A witch?" Dean asked before looking back at Sam. "We had a witch hunt a few weeks ago. Have you been feeling like this ever since?"

"Yeah," Sam said hesitantly. 

"Damnit, Sammy," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Tell me these things next time. Okay?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I just threw it off as stress of the job if I'm being honest with you," Sam said tiredly. "The sleep issues started a few days later after the hunt so I just figured I was stressed or something." 

"I'll be right back," Castiel said before leaving to go to another part of the day room. 

Castiel walked over and stopped, standing in front of a woman staring out the window. 

"Hello, Diana," Castiel said. 

"Castiel," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine is here," Castiel said. "What are you doing here?"

"When I fell from heaven, it messed up my grace," Diana said. "I possessed her, someone who's name was also Diana. She was pregnant when I possessed her."

"Where is the child?" Castiel asked. 

"He's human, relax, Castiel," Diana said. "His brain is truly smart though. I have a feeling my grace had something to do with that." 

"How are you doing?" Castiel asked with a sincere tone. 

"I'm doing well," Diana said with a smile. "Diana reads stories from her son. He has adventures all the time. I don't usually possess her but I do stay in her body, have since I first came to her. I feel how happy she is when she reads his adventures."

"I'm glad you're doing well, Diana," Castiel said with a smile before heading back to Dean. 

"We're gonna figure this out, Sammy," Dean said before rubbing his eyes and turning back to Cas. "Let's go, Cas. We can't do much for two days anyway so we'll come back for you, Sammy. And we'll fix this."

"See you later, jerk."

"Bitch," Dean said before leaving. 

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked with a concerned tone. 

"Yeah," Dean said, rubbing his eyes and bumping into someone. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," he said before freezing and staring at him. "D-Dean Winchester." 

"Oh crap," Dean said.


	5. Handcuffs

Thursday afternoon 

"You're D-Dean Winchester," he stuttered, half frozen. 

"I advise you not to reach for your gun," Castiel said calmly. 

Dean reached into the guys pocket and pulled out his wallet and badge, him glaring when he saw he was an FBI agent.

"Let's go, Spencer Reid," Dean said as he looked at his wallet, Reid still frozen. 

Dean sighed and moved his jacket to reveal his gun and knife. 

"Let's. Go," Dean said quietly with a glare. "You don't wanna make a scene, do you?" 

Reid hesitantly followed Dean outside, Castiel staying behind Reid as they walked towards the car. Dean took Reid's gun and phone away from him and put them in Cas' trench coat pocket. 

"Get in. And don't even think about escaping because it won't do you any good. And don't think about making a scene because that won't end well, trust me," Dean said, opening the back door of the car. 

Reid nodded slightly before getting inside of the car, not wanting to make a move...yet

"What now?" Dean asked as he went into the trunk to grab some handcuffs. 

"Jack can't teleport him to the dungeon since he can't control his powers. So I assume we should keep him with us for a few days," Castiel said. 

"Great. Fed-sitting. Fantastic," Dean said sarcastically with a glare as he grabbed the handcuffs and slammed the trunk, Reid flinching from inside the car. 

Dean opened the back door, Reid immediately trying to get Dean away from him. Dean punched Reid in the face, allowing him a few seconds to handcuff the agent, threading the handcuffs through the seatbelt in an uncomfortable position. 

"You won't get away with this," Reid said, his nose bleeding. 

"Nice socks," Dean said with a smirk as he cuffed Reid's ankles too. 

"You won't get away with thi-" Reid said again before having a rag shoved in his mouth to keep him quiet. 

"If you get blood on the leather seats, I'm gonna kill you," Dean said with a glare before closing the door, Reid closing his eyes anxiously as he struggled against the handcuffs. 

"I can knock him out if you would like," Castiel said. 

"Yeah. Do that. Thanks, Cas," Dean said before Castiel opened the car door and touched Reid's forehead, him falling asleep instantly. "This is a whole mess. I don't know what do do. You can't mess with his head. Jack can try but...he'll probably end up killing this guy. And hell, I can't take him back to the motel."

"There's probably an abandoned structure like a house or building that we can take him to for the time being," Castiel said. 

"Yeah. Let's do that," Dean said before pulling out his phone and calling someone. "Jack. Hey. I need you to look up any abandoned houses or buildings nearby. Can you do that?"

Castiel looked at Reid asleep in the car while Dean paced back and forth while he rubbed his eyes. 

"Jack got a location," Dean said.


	6. Abandoned houses

Thursday evening 

"You know, when Sammy's back, I'm gonna have to explain that we kidnapped an FBI agent," Dean said as him and Cas tied Reid to a chair. 

"How do you think Sam will take it?" Castiel asked as Dean put a piece of tape over Reid's mouth to stop him from yelling when he wakes up. 

"Not that well," Dean said awkwardly before leaning against the wall and rubbing his eyes. "Man, I really...really messed up here."

"Why would you say that?" Castiel asked as he came over towards Dean. 

"I kidnapped an FBI agent for starters. We can't exactly let him go," Dean said with a glare. 

"What if we show him everything?" Castiel asked, Dean being confused. "We show him that monsters exist and demons and ghosts and everything. What if we show him that monsters truly exist?"

"How will that help at all?" Dean asked. "That'll probably make things worse."

"If he believes us, then he can be let go," Castiel said. 

"And if he doesn't believe even after what he saw?" Dean asked as Reid started to wake up slowly. "What then? What if he doesn't believe it even after everything?"

"Then we can kill him and bury his body," Castiel said, Reid having heard that and immediately struggling against the ropes and mumbling. "Or burn it, however you want to do things."

Dean smiled before he rubbed his eyes, Castiel looking at Reid. Reid struggled against the restraints again before looking at Cas and getting uneasy. 

"You doing okay, man?" Dean asked Cas. 

"I'm fine. Why?" Castiel asked. 

"Ever since the mental hospital, you've been acting a little off. I know we just kidnapped an FBI agent but it's something else," Dean said. "Where did you go off to when you were there?"

"I was seeing an old friend of mine," Castiel said with a smile. 

"A friend? Who?" Dean asked. 

"Diana," Castiel said, Reid immediately stopping struggling and looking at him anxiously with watering eyes. 

"Who?" Dean asked with a weird expression. 

"Her name is Diana," Castiel said before looking at Reid again. "Relax, your mother is unharmed, I promise you that."

Reid sighed in relief slightly before going back to struggling against the ropes. 

"She was an old friend of mine," Castiel said. 

"Go back. His mother?" Dean asked. 

"Yes," Castiel said. 

"Is she...possessed by an angel?" Dean asked extremely quietly, Castiel nodding. "Oh. Fun." 

"Relax, Dean. She is fine," Castiel said. "And so is her vessel. Diana stays to herself and watches through her vessel's eyes. She enjoys reading about her son's adventures."

Reid stopped and looked at Castiel. Dean rubbed his eyes before walking over and crouching down to Reid's level. 

"Listen," Dean said. "If you scream, the gag stays on. But if you stay quiet, it stays off. Simple. Okay?"

Reid hesitantly nodded before having the tape ripped off, him glaring at Dean. 

"What do you want from me?" Reid asked.


	7. Moose love books

*trigger warning: suicide attempt

Thursday evening 

"What are you doing, Sam?" Doctor Cee asked as he came into Sam's room, seeing him sitting up on the bed with a book.

"I'm sorry. I just...I can't relax. And...reading helps me relax and clear my head," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"How are you doing?" He asked as he walked over and shined a light in his eyes. 

"I'm tired," Sam said. "I just want to sleep."

"I can give you something to help you sleep," the doctor said. 

"The last sedative you gave me didn't make me sleep," Sam said. "I remember you said to the nurses that you were surprised I didn't fall asleep after that, given how tired I was."

"Do you want something to help you sleep tonight?" The doctor asked. 

"I don't know what I want," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Lights out is at ten o'clock. I'll come back a little before then to see if you change your mind or not," the doctor said, Sam nodding. 

The doctor smiled and left the room, Sam going back to reading the book in his hand. 

"My son likes reading," Diana said from the doorway. 

"Me too," Sam said with a smile. 

"We need to talk, Sam Winchester," Diana said, Sam frozen. "Relax. I'm a friend of Castiel's."

"What do you want?" Sam asked hesitantly. 

"I can feel you're cursed," Diana said.

"Oh. Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Cas...he tried to heal me but it didn't work."

"You're going to need something stronger than a regular angel," Diana said. 

"What about a nephilim?" Sam asked hesitantly. 

"Do you have one?" Diana asked with a smile. 

"Yeah," Sam said. "He...He was just born recently so he's still getting used to his powers but...could that work?"

"It should," Diana said. "I can sense a witch cursed you but...it's festering. I can feel it. You need to be healed soon."

"I'll have Dean and Cas come here tomorrow and have them bring Jack," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Cas can still hear prayers so it'll work without me needing to steal a phone."

"Good luck," Diana said with a smile. 

"Thanks," Sam said. "I didn't get your name by the way."

"Diana," she said. "My vessel's name is also Diana."

"Nice name," Sam said with a smile. "You said you had a son. Is he an angel?"

"No. He's human. I possessed Diana when she was pregnant with him," Diana said with a smile before leaving. 

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes, his mind going back to a memory from a few weeks ago. 

"Dude. At least Cas gets pie. Cake and pie aren't the same thing," Dean said with a glare. 

"Oh. Sorry," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't even notice."

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good. I'm just a little tired," Sam said. 

"Sam! What did you do!" The doctor yelled, Sam looking down and seeing his arms now covered in blood and him holding a blade in his hand. 

"I don't..." Sam said in a dazed state. "I don't know..."


	8. Ghost visits

Thursday night 

"So? Can you get anything?" Dean asked as he parked the car. 

"I can definitely sense some emf coming from inside the building. It's not very much but it is still something," Castiel said before they both got out of the car. 

"Jack said a car accident happened," Dean said as they walked to the back of the car. "Someone was driving and hit the building, died on impact. The buildings been abandoned ever since. It's said that the ghost will visit people who come into the building." 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Castiel asked. 

"No but we don't have any other ideas to go by," Dean said before he rubbed his eyes. "Ready?"

Castiel nodded before Dean opened up the trunk, seeing Reid unconscious and tied up. 

"Wakey wakey," Dean said, lightly patting Reid on the face a few times. 

Reid slowly woke up, his eyes focusing before he got startled by Dean and Cas standing above him. 

"Come on," Dean said as he dragged Reid out of the impala, Cas grabbing his ankles as they carried him into the building. 

Reid kept mumbling and struggling against their grips before he was brought into one of the rooms. 

"Gently," Dean said as they slowly put Reid on the floor. 

Reid went to try and crawl away before getting pushed back on the floor, Dean putting pressure on his chest with his knee for a minute as he took the piece of tape off of his mouth. 

"Why am I here?" Reid asked as he squirmed from underneath Dean. "Are you gonna kill me?"

"No. We're gonna show you something," Dean said before he pulled out a shotgun, Reid frozen. "Relax. It's filled with rock salt."

"Rock salt? Why?" Reid asked. 

"It repels ghosts," Castiel said with a nonchalant tone. 

"Here, ghosty ghosty ghosty," Dean called out. 

"Most people would say ghosts don't exist but anything's possible really. A lot of religions believe in ghosts actually," Reid said anxiously. 

"Do you believe?" Dean asked before pulling out his regular gun and shooting the ceiling a few times. "In ghosts I mean. Do you believe in ghosts?" 

"I don't believe in ghosts but I'm saying that there's proof towards them," Reid said, trying to move away from Dean. 

"Dean," Castiel said, Dean turning around slowly and seeing a man standing there. 

"Hi," Dean said with a smirk before shooting the ghost, it vanishing from thin air and Reid frozen. "See? Ghosts exist."

"W-What just..." Reid said, frozen. 

"Come on. We got more," Dean said before going to drag Reid back to the car but hearing his phone go off. "Stay quiet or get gagged. Your choice."

Reid nodded, his eyes watering before Dean answered the phone. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked before freezing, Cas being able to tell something was wrong. "He what?! Yeah. Yeah. I'll be there."

"What's going on?" Castiel asked. 

"It's Sam," Dean said anxiously.


	9. Emotional times

*trigger warning: mentions of suicide

Thursday night 

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked as he came over to the doctor. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, Mr. Smith," the doctor said. 

"It's fine. It's not like I was sleeping or doing anything interesting," Dean said. "What happened? Is Sammy okay?"

"We patched him up and gave him a sedative but he isn't asleep yet," the doctor said. "And we restrained him as well to keep him from hurting himself again."

Dean looked inside the room, seeing Sam restrained to the bed and staring at the ceiling tiredly. 

"Tell me, has your brother had any history of being suicidal?" Doctor Cee asked. "You can be completely honest with me."

"He...He's had some trouble in the past but...nothing like this," Dean said, looking at his little brother in the room. 

"I know it's past visiting hours but would you like to see him? I can make an exception," Doctor Cee asked, Dean nodding before the doctor opened the door. 

Dean sighed and went inside, Sam looking at him tiredly. 

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Hey," Sam said. 

"Did you do this or did the witch's curse do this?" Dean asked. "Be honest with me, man. Please."

"I didn't even know it happened until it was too late," Sam said tiredly. "I was just thinking about you yelling at me for getting cake and not pie and then...next thing I know...I have a knife in my hand and my arms bloody. I don't even know how I had the knife or got it."

Sam sighed. 

"I spoke to an angel today, Dean," Sam said. 

"Diana?" Dean asked, Sam gaining a confused look and nodding. "Cas told me about her."

"She said that Jack could probably heal me," Sam said. 

"Let's get Jack here then," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No," Sam said, his eyes watering extremely. "I just want to be okay, Dean. I just wanna be okay."

"Hey. Hey. Don't give up. You understand me? Don't you dare give up on me, not after all the crap we've been through," Dean said, Sam nodding. "I'm gonna get Jack here no matter what. And you're gonna be healed. I promise."

"Got it," Sam said, his eyes watering. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean said, rubbing his watering eyes. "Stay safe, Sammy. And keep fighting. You gotta keep fighting. No matter what. You promised."

Sam nodded before Dean got up and left, rubbing his watering eyes. 

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked Dean. 

"I will be, when he's better," Dean said.


	10. Bisexuals with panic attacks

Thursday night 

"Dean," Castiel said, seeing Dean pacing back and forth across the room. "You need to breathe."

"Breathe?!" Dean yelled, Reid locked in the closet and squirming when he heard Dean yell. "Breathe? No. I can't breathe. Wanna know why I can't breathe? Because I am completely overwhelmed right now! We kidnapped an FBI agent so I have to worry about that! Hell, my mind is filled with deciding whether or not to just kill him and worry about it later. And I'm worried about Sam! My little brother is in there dying and I can't stop worrying about him! Or do anything to help him!" 

"Dean. Relax. I will worry about the FBI agent," Castiel said, grabbing Dean's hands to calm him down. "You are going to just worry about Sam right now and only Sam. Okay?"

Dean nodded and breathed anxiously before Castiel hugged him tightly. 

"Dean, just relax and breathe," Castiel said, Dean digging his head into Cas' shoulder. 

"I need to call Jack," Dean said anxiously as he untangled himself from Cas. "I need to call Jack. I need to..."

"Dean," Castiel said as Dean grabbed his phone. "Just breathe. You're okay."

"Come on. Pick up," Dean said before hearing an answer. 

"Hello?" Jack asked. 

"Jack! Listen. I need you to teleport here now," Dean said anxiously. "Like now now. Like right now." 

"But I can't teleport, Dean. I only accidentally teleported Cas there when we were practicing my powers," Jack said. "Are you okay? You don't sound okay." 

"Can you please try?" Dean asked anxiously. "Sam's life depends on it."

"I'll try," Jack said, his eyes glowing. 

Dean rocked back and forth slightly as he waited for something to happen. Castiel grabbed his hand before they both got startled by Jack teleporting into the abandoned house and bumping into the wall. 

"Jack. You made it," Castiel said. 

"You did it, kid," Dean said with a smile. 

"I did..." Jack said with a smile before getting dizzy and passing out. 

"Come on," Dean complained before they both ran over to Jack. "Jack? Jack?"

"I don't think we will have much luck waking him up," Castiel said. "I think we just have to wait until he wakes up on his own."

"How long will that be?!" Dean yelled anxiously, running his hand through his hair with a shaky hand. 

"Soon I would assume," Castiel said, seeing Jack moving slightly. 

"I'm gonna put him in the impala and park in the empty parking lot near the mental hospital," Dean said. "So when he does wake up, he can heal Sammy."

"Okay," Castiel said. "Managing time is a good idea."

"Can you please keep an eye on him?" Dean asked, referring to Reid in the closet. 

"Yes," Castiel said. 

"Thank you," Dean said, his heart beating extremely quickly.


	11. Saving Sam

*trigger warning: mentions of suicide attempts 

Friday morning 

"Dean, I'm sorry," Jack said tiredly as they walked through the hallway, Jack looking away from the fluorescent lights above him because of his headache from teleporting. 

"For what?" Dean asked. 

"For being weak," Jack said, Dean sighing. 

"Jack, you're not weak," Dean said. "Listen to me. You're not weak. You're far from weak. You're just learning control over your powers. You weren't even born two months ago. It'll take time."

"But you need me to help and I'm not helping," Jack said sadly. 

"You still teleported here. And were visiting Sammy right now. You got here, Jack. You did it," Dean said with a smile. "You're more powerful than you know. Hell, after you were born, you ended up killing Lucifer after he killed Cas. You saved me and Sammy and even Crowley, and brought Cas back to life. And that was purely a spur of the moment thing." 

"I couldn't bring my mother back though," Jack said, Dean sighing. "Or yours. Lucifer killed your mother and...my mother died after I was born."

"Jack, I'm at peace with my mom being gone," Dean said. "And so is Sammy."

Jack nodded and rubbed his eyes before they went into Sam's room, seeing him tiredly lying on the bed. 

"Sammy. Are you okay?" Dean asked. 

"I apparently kept trying last night, Dean," Sam said tiredly, tugging lightly at the restraints. 

"Jack. Now's the best time as any to do this," Dean said before Jack went over, his eyes glowing as he touched Sam's forehead. 

Sam immediately started coughing before Jack stumbled back and onto the floor with a nosebleed. 

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked anxiously as he ran over to Sam. 

"What...Whats going on?" Sam asked as he looked around. "Everything's so...blurry right now. What happened?" 

Sam went to get up off the bed but realized he was restrained. 

"Um...what's going on?" Sam asked. 

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked. 

"You yelling at me for getting cake and not pie," Sam said, Dean hiding his smirk by biting his lip. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"That was a few weeks ago, Sammy," Dean said awkwardly, Sam frozen. 

"W-What?" Sam managed to spit out. 

"It's okay. I'll explain everything," Dean said with a smile. 

Sam looked past Dean and saw Jack, Dean turning around and heading over to him. 

"Jack. You did it," Dean said with a smile. "You saved Sam."

"Cool," Jack said tiredly with a smile, leaning against the wall with a nosebleed. "I'm glad you're okay, Sam."

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked. 

"Long story," Dean said, rubbing his eyes.


	12. Endings for now

Friday afternoon 

"So let me get this straight," Sam said as they walked up to the abandoned house, each holding onto one of Jack's arms to help him walk. "I was cursed by a witch. I ended up in a mental hospital. And it's been weeks since you yelled at me for cake and not pie. Did I get everything?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "Pretty much. At least we got you out of there. A little angelic influence from Jack and Diana and you were never there."

"Who is Diana again?" Sam asked as they walked into the house. 

"She's an angel, one of Cas' friends," Dean said as they set Jack down on the floor against the wall. "You good, kid?"

"Good," Jack said tiredly, his nose not bleeding anymore but dried blood being under his nose now. "I'm good. Tired, but good."

"Rest up, kid. You did really good today," Dean said. 

Jack smiled before closing his eyes. He got startled by a thud and opened them again, Dean freezing. 

"Oh my god. I totally forgot," Dean said awkwardly, Sam giving him a weird look. "I spent so much time telling you what happened with you that I completely forgot what happened with me."

"You finally came out of the closet?" Sam asked, Dean glaring at him and Sam snickering. 

"What does coming out of the closet mean?" Jack asked. 

"I'll tell you when I give you the talk," Dean said. 

"What's the talk?" Jack asked, Sam hiding his smile. 

"I'll explain it another time," Dean said. 

"So what happened with you?" Sam asked before hearing another thud. "What was that?"

"The FBI agent we may or may not have kidnapped since yesterday," Dean said awkwardly, Sam freezing and glaring at his brother. 

"What?!" Sam yelled before Cas came into the room. "Did you know? You know what, of course you know. That's why Cas is here, isn't he? He's looking after the agent. Right?"

"Yes," Castiel said. "I'm glad you're back and healthy again, Sam."

"Thank you," Sam said before glaring at his brother again. "What made you think it was okay to kidnap an FBI agent?!"

"He recognized me as Dean Winchester," Dean said with a glare. "We didn't have a choice."

"We also took him to an abandoned building and Dean shot a ghost there," Castiel said. 

"Cas, not helping," Dean said with a glare. 

"My apologies," Castiel said awkwardly. 

"Why? Just why?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Because we figured that if we showed him that monsters and ghosts and everything exist that...that he wouldn't arrest us and we wouldn't have to kill him," Dean said. 

"It was smart...sort of," Sam said. 

"Is 'sort of' all I'm getting?" Dean asked, Sam glaring at him and Dean holding his arms up in defense. "Alright then."

Sam sighed and walked over to the closet. He hesitantly opened it, Reid mumbling through the gag and glaring. Sam rubbed his eyes before dragging Reid out of the closet by his ankles, which were also handcuffed, along with his wrists behind his back. 

"Relax. Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you," Sam said calmly as he ripped the piece of tape off of Reid's mouth. 

"Sam Winchester," Reid said anxiously, trying to get away from him. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Sam said, kneeling in front of Reid on the floor as Reid leaned against the wall. 

"We need to have a conversation," Dean said. 

"About what?" Reid asked anxiously as he tried to move away from Sam on the floor. 

"About monsters. And ghosts. And vampires. And witches. And everything that lives in the dark," Dean said. 

"Are you ready to listen?" Sam asked. "It's kind of a lot."

"I'm ready," Reid said hesitantly.


	13. Conference rooms

Wednesday afternoon - a year later

"Woah. Have some coffee with that sugar," Derek said with a smile, seeing Reid almost dumping a can of sugar into his coffee cup. 

"I need something to wake me up," Reid said tiredly before yawning as he continued to pour sugar into his coffee. 

"Late night?" Derek asked. 

"Very," Reid said. 

"My man," Derek said with a smirk. 

"Come on. He was probably watching a movie and making fun of all the mistakes it had," JJ said with a smile. 

"No, actually," Reid said before chugging his entire cup of coffee before throwing it in the garage can. "I had a late night just like Derek said." 

"My man," Derek said with a smirk as Reid went to walk away before Derek grabbing his shirt. "No. No. No. You can't just say that and not tell details. Alright? Spill. Who's the girl?"

"You don't know her," Reid said quietly as he quickly untangled himself from Derek's grip and went towards the conference room. 

"Wanna bet who can get her name first?" Derek asked JJ. 

"Make that bet with Emily," JJ said with a smile. "I actually respect his privacy."

"Yo, Emily," Derek said as he ran over to Emily. 

"What's up?" Emily asked as they walked towards the conference room. 

"Reid had a late night last night with some girl. Wanna make a bet to see who can get her name first?" Derek asked with a smirk. 

"You're on. Twenty bucks," Emily said before they went into the conference room and sat at the table.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Hotch said as he came into the conference room. 

"Everything okay?" JJ asked with a concerned voice. 

"Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night," Hotch said. 

"Neither did Pretty Boy over here," Derek said with a smirk, Reid hiding his slightly flustered face. 

"Does Reid have a son who couldn't sleep last night because of the storm?" Hotch asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"No, actually," Reid said awkwardly. "I don't think I would ever have a kid, although it is possible but it is very unlikely that I would have a kid." 

"Someone uses protection," Derek said to himself with a smirk, JJ hitting Derek on the back of the head. 

"Anyway," Hotch said. "Can we please focus on the case? Garcia?"

"Right. Yeah," Garcia said. "There's a small town in Pennsylvania that you're going to. There's been six victims already, all stabbed to death in the stomach."

"A slow death. He likes to watch probably," Rossi said. "He likes seeing people in pain."

"And he leaves behind origami," Garcia said. 

"You know, it's really interesting that the killer leaves behind origami-" Reid started. 

"Save it for the plane, please," Rossi interrupted. 

"Wheels up in thirty," Hotch said.


	14. Origami

Wednesday evening 

"Why origami?" Emily asked as they at in the conference room at the police station. 

"Origami is the art of paper folding, which is often associated with Japanese culture. In modern usage, the word "origami" is used as an inclusive term for all folding practices, regardless of their culture of origin. It's is really fascinating actually. Variants of traditional origami include modular and action origami, Golden Venture, wet folding, pureland, strip folding, tessellations and kusudama. And there's a lot more kinds too. With origami, you're really only limited by your imagination," Reid rambled with a smile. 

"Someone likes origami," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I looked into origami on the plane actually," Reid said. "The art of origami or paper folding has received a considerable amount of mathematical study actually. Fields of interest include a given paper model's flat-foldability and the use of paper folds to solve mathematical equations. So really there's math involved in it, which is pretty cool."

"He could also just be leaving the origami behind to make a statement, like to show that it's him or using symbolism with what he makes," Emily said. 

"He could also have a hobby of doing origami. After Charles Ng was convicted of the murders he committed in the 1980s, he took up art while in prison. In particular, he enjoyed making origami butterflies — several of which were actually auctioned off to individuals who collect murder memorabilia," Reid said. 

"What origami was left at the crime scenes?" Hotch asked. 

"An origami rose, I think that's a dinosaur, a flower, a crane, a cat," Emily said as she looked at the file. "And...I don't know what that is."

"It's an origami balloon," Reid said as he looked at the file in Emily's hands. "We should actually have that tested for DNA because in order to make origami balloons, you have to blow them up just like you would a regular balloon. So there could be saliva or other DNA on there." 

"Nice work, Reid," Hotch said. "We'll have the lab see if there's any DNA." 

"Agent Hotchner?" The sheriff said as she came into the room. "Another person was reported missing and another origami thing was found at her house." 

"While JJ and Rossi are at the victim's house, I want Reid and Derek to go to that crime scene and see if anything sticks out in your mind," Hotch said. 

"Got it," Derek said as they got up. "Reid, let's go."


	15. Anxious husbands

Wednesday evening 

"How are you doing?" Derek asked the husband, who was anxiously standing there. "This can't be easy for you."

"I just want to make sure that she's okay," he said. 

"Take your time. Breathe. I'm sorry I have to ask these questions right now."

"It's okay. I...I wanna help," he said anxiously. 

"What happened? Walk me though it," Derek said as Reid looked around the living room. 

"We were on the phone after I called her to say I was coming home. And...she said she thought she heard something but figured it was the neighbors cat again. And then...I came home and found...found that," he said, pointing at the origami star on the coffee table in front of Reid. "I called the police immediately after because...I remembered on the news that...that those are left behind."

"Does your wife have any enemies or anyone who doesn't like her?" Derek asked. 

"No. No. She's the best. She always says that whatever you put into the universe is given to you back. So...So she's always nice to people," the husband said, rubbing his eyes. "Everyone likes her." 

"Thanks for your time. Is there someone you can stay with for the time being?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah. My...My sister, she lives a town over," he said before a cop came over. "Please, find my wife. Please."

Derek nodded and went over to Reid as the husband got escorted out of the house. 

"Man, that guy is losing his mind," Derek said. "He's on the verge of a nervous breakdown."

"They don't call if nervous breakdowns anymore. They call it a major depressive episode," Reid said as he looked at the origami star on the table. 

"I know that. What's going through your head right now, genius?" Derek asked. 

"I'm trying to figure out why the unsub keeps on leaving different origami figures behind," Reid said as he stared at the origami star. "He could be doing it completely random though. He just makes it and leaves it behind with no thought process." 

"But then why would he leave it behind?" Derek asked. "Why bother?"

"Maybe to leave behind a calling card basically. He wants attention and he's getting it by leaving these behind." 

"This guy takes people from their houses and leaves behind creepy ass origami. And then takes the victims somewhere else entirely and watches them die," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "We gotta find this guy. I'm gonna break his teeth when I do find him."

"I hope we do find him. We're up to seven victims now," Reid said.


	16. Motel room arguments

Wednesday night 

"I need to get my mind off of this case," Derek said as he rubbed his eyes and paced back and forth across the room. 

"Do you always talk to yourself when it's nighttime?" Reid asked from the other bed. "I know the motel didn't have many rooms so we had to double up, which I don't mind. I'm just wondering if you talk to yourself a lot. Talking to yourself out loud can aid us in emotional control actually. Most people tend to verbalize their self-directed thoughts as they would to another individual, which can help us gain emotional objectivity, especially around stressful situations." 

"I'm stressed about this case," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. 

"So talk about something else," Reid said. 

"Alright. Fine. Who's the girl?" Derek asked. 

"What girl? The victim?" Reid asked with a confused tone. 

"No, genius. I mean the girl you spent last night with. Who is she? What's her name?" Derek asked. 

"I...I don't really want to talk about this right now," Reid said as he got up off of the bed. 

"Rei-" Derek said, getting cut off by the door slamming closed. 

Reid anxiously ran his hand through his hair with a shaky hand before looking around the parking lot. 

"Jack?" Reid called out with a shaky voice, Jack teleporting next to him and startling him. 

"Reid. Is everything okay?" Jack asked with a concerned tone. "You don't look okay."

"Can you...uh...please...just get me out of here?" Reid asked, Jack nodding and touching his shoulder to teleport them out of the parking lot. 

Reid looked around the hallway he was in and recognized it as the bunker. He sighed and leaned against the wall, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. 

"Fine. Fine. Just anxiety, that's all," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Whats anxiety?" Jack asked. 

"It's a...a feeling of worry or nervousness or uneasiness," Reid said before Sam came into the hallway. 

"Reid? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Sam asked, Reid looking at him with watering eyes. "Hey. Hey. Just relax. Whatever's going on, we can fix it."

——

"I didn't know you had a gun range in your bunker," Reid said as he looked around. 

"I don't think Dean does either to be honest," Sam said with a smile. "This helps me relax, among other things. Witchcraft is one of them. I've been practicing. It's just something to do. I enjoy it actually. Wanna give shooting a try though?"

"I can't shoot, at all. The last gun qualifications test I took...I barely passed," Reid said awkwardly. 

"Want a few pointers?" Sam asked with a smile, Reid nodding. "Okay. Find a good comfortable position and get a good grip on the gun. Make sure you're comfortable or it'll mess you up, even a little bit."

Reid nodded and grabbed the gun before aiming at the target in front of him. 

"Make sure to think about the recoil after you find your target," Sam said, adjusting Reid's stance a little bit. "And follow through. If you go to holster your gun, it'll mess you up."

Reid nodded before shooting at the target, it hitting the wall. 

"Try again," Sam said with a smile, Reid shooting again but hitting the paper. "See? You're doing better already. You hit the paper this time."

"Thanks, Sam," Reid said quietly. 

"Anytime," Sam said with a smile. 

"Can I...Can I stay here tonight?" Reid asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah. Of course. I mean you spent last night here with me so I don't really care," Sam said with a smile, Reid smiling. 

"Thanks," Reid said, rubbing his eyes.


	17. Missing Reid

Thursday morning 

"What did you mean Reid just left?" JJ asked. 

"He left. We got into an argument and he just left. I was calling him all night and he kept sending me to voicemail. Hell, I even had Garcia try to track his phone but she couldn't get a location," Derek said. 

"I'll call him," Emily said as she pulled out her phone, immediately hearing a phone ringing and seeing Reid walking over. 

"Reid," Derek said before hugging him. "Man! Don't do that! Don't just disappear when there's a serial killer out there taking people. Okay?"

"I'm sorry. I just needed some air," Reid said, nodding. 

"All night?" Derek asked with a glare. 

"Fresh air can actually really improve your mindset, even as a placebo effect," Reid said, Derek rubbing his eyes.

"Reid. A word," Hotch said, Reid following Hotch into an empty hallway. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Reid said. 

"Oh really? Because you were out all night last night according to Derek. And you wouldn't return his calls or texts."

"I just don't want to talk to Derek right now," Reid said. 

"Why not?" Hotch asked. 

"Because whenever we have a conversation he's always asking me about..." Reid trailed off. 

"About the girl you spent time with?" Hotch asked, Reid nodding. "Reid. I understand you have a personal life-"

"It's not that," Reid said, running his hand through his hair with a shaky hand. 

"Then what is it?" Hotch asked, Reid staying silent and breathing shakily. "She's not a girl, is she?"

Reid shook his head before rubbing his slightly watering eyes. 

"Now I understand," Hotch said, sighing. "What's he like?"

"He's...He's the best," Reid said, rubbing his eyes again. "I just...I've been in the closet since I was a teenager, Hotch. I like staying there. I like being in there. It's safe. It's comfortable."

"I understand, Reid," Hotch said with a smile, Reid sniffling. "When you're ready, we'll be here for you and support you. And we'll probably drag you two over to Rossi's house for food."

"No. No. You're never gonna meet him. Ever," Reid said with a slight smile, rubbing his eyes again. 

"We'll support you, Reid. I promise," Hotch said. "Just at least answer Derek's calls next time you decide to disappear all night." 

"Okay," Reid said, rubbing his eyes again. 

"Great," Hotch said before they walked back into the conference room again. 

"Everything good?" Rossi asked, Hotch and Reid nodding. "Great. Let's find this guy, somehow."

"Agents. We found this in the sixth victim's shoes," the sheriff said as she came over and handed them a piece of paper. "It's soil but...it's weird. There's something else inside of it." 

"We can have Garcia run this and get a possible location," Derek said before pulling out his phone.


	18. Unsubs and stab wounds

Thursday morning 

"Let's hope one of us finds something," Derek said as he got out of the car and walked towards the barn. 

"Technically speaking since we split up to cover more ground and more locations, one of us should find something," Reid said. "Whether it's JJ and Emily or Hotch and Rossi or you and I, one of us should find something." 

"Reid," Derek said. "Listen, man."

"You don't have to say anything," Reid said. 

"Yeah I do," Derek said, looking at Reid. "I'm sorry, man, for pushing so hard. I get your personal life is yours. I'll call off the bet with Emily."

"Wait. What bet?" Reid asked with a confused look before they went into the barn. 

"Shh. You hear that?" Derek asked, hearing a low mumbling noise. 

Derek pulled out his gun, Reid doing the same thing as they followed the sounds. 

"Reid. Call an ambulance," Derek said as he ran over to a woman on the floor. "Stay still. Stay still. Stay still. We're FBI. Relax. You're okay."

"Morgan," Reid said with an anxious tone, Derek turning around and seeing Reid with a gun pointed at him. 

"Drop the gun, detective," the guy said calmly, Derek glaring at the unsub. "Drop the gun or I kill him."

"Fine. Fine," Derek said, putting his gun on the ground. 

"Walk away from her," the unsub said, Derek glaring but complying. 

"You don't want to do this," Reid managed to say before having the gun shoved into his side. "Or you do. Okay. I'll stop talking."

"Take that knife," the unsub said to Derek, who looked past him and saw a knife on the table. "And stab yourself."

"What?" Derek asked before Reid flinched from having the gun shoved into his side again. "Okay. Okay."

"Morgan. Don't," Reid said, his eyes watering. 

"Hey, man. I've looked after you since you got into the FBI. I'm doing that now," Derek said. 

"Morgan!" Reid yelled before Derek stabbed himself in the stomach, Reid immediately running over to him and putting pressure on the wound. "Morgan. Hey. Hey. Stay with me, Morgan. Please. You're my best friend. I can't lose you. Just like you said, you've been looking out for me. Don't stop now. Please. Morgan. Please." 

Reid turned around before getting kicked onto the floor, the unsub shooting Reid in the stomach too. 

"Reid. Stay...Stay with me," Derek managed to say, both of them lying on the ground. 

Derek and Reid heard a few gunshots go off, both of them continuing to stare at the ceiling. 

"Reid! Reid!" A voice called out before running over to Reid. "Hey. Hey. Come on. Come on. Stay with me. Stay with me."


	19. Fluorescent lights

Thursday afternoon 

"What the..." Reid mumbled as he woke up, getting blinded by fluorescent lights above him. 

Reid sat up and rubbed his eyes, seeing Derek next to him in another bed. He went to get up but felt pressure around his wrist, seeing he was handcuffed to the bed. 

"Morgan? Morgan? Morgan?" Reid whispered loudly, Derek waking up. 

"What happened?" Derek asked, going to rub his eyes but feeling his wrist handcuffed. "What the hell is going on? Where are we?"

"I..." Reid trailed off, seeing Derek sitting up and holding his head with the arm that wasn't handcuffed. 

"What happened?" Derek asked before looking around. "Where are we? A hospital?"

"If we were in the hospital, we would have woken up in hospital gowns," Reid said. "Also hospitals wouldn't handcuff us unless they were instructed by the police. And since we had our FBI badges on us, they wouldn't." 

"So where are we? What's the last thing you remember?" Derek asked. 

"You stabbing yourself," Reid said, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Reid. Listen. I'm...I'm fine, actually," Derek said, feeling his stomach and not feeling a wound. "No wound? Not even a scratch? What the hell?" 

"Wait. I think I know what's going on," Reid said before seeing the door opening. "Sam?"

"Hey," Sam said awkwardly. 

"You're the one who saved us?" Reid asked, Sam nodding before Reid sighed in relief. 

"You doing okay?" Sam asked. 

"Why are we handcuffed?" Derek asked with a glare. 

"In case you woke up and decided to look around," Sam said awkwardly before unlocking the handcuffs on Reid and then Derek. 

"Reid. Who is this?" Derek asked awkwardly. 

"Oh. This is...Sam," Reid said, hiding his slightly red face. 

"Where are we? What the hell is even going on?" Derek asked as he rubbed his wrist. 

"He can be trusted to know everything," Reid said to Sam, who nodded. "He does believe in angels anyway so I think that will help." 

"I'm Sam. And I hunt monsters," Sam said, Derek freezing and looking at Reid. 

"Huh?" Derek asked. 

"Let me start over," Sam said. 

"I just want to know where we are and how we're not dead. Okay, let's start there," Derek said. 

"We're at my house," Sam said. 

"You have an infirmary in your house?" Derek asked. 

"Yes," Sam said. 

"Which I didn't know by the way," Reid said awkwardly as he looked around. 

"Anyway," Sam said. "I just got this...bad feeling and had Jack teleport me to where Reid was and...then I found that entire mess. The woman that was there, she's fine. She's at the hospital right now."

"Great. Okay. And Jack, who is Jack?" Derek asked with a glare. 

"Lucifer's son," Reid pitched in, Derek rubbing his eyes. 

"You're giving me a headache," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "Just...take it slowly...please."

"Okay," Reid said. "This is gonna take a while though." 

"Of course it is," Derek said, rubbing his eyes.


	20. A few months later

Friday evening - a few months later 

"Reid. I wanted to talk to you about something if you have a minute, before you leave," Hotch said as he went over to Reid. 

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Reid asked as he stood up. 

"Your firearms qualifications score came in," Hotch said. 

"They're gonna take away my gun, aren't they?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"What? No. No. You did good, I'm impressed," Hotch said, Reid sighing in relief. "I thought they actually messed up on the score if I'm being honest."

Reid squeaked slightly, Derek snickering from next to him. 

"How did you improve so much in such a short time?" Hotch asked. 

"A tutor," Reid said awkwardly. "A friend has been teaching me how to shoot and helping me practice."

"A friend with benefits maybe," Derek said to himself, Reid glaring at Derek. 

"I'm impressed, Reid. Nice work," Hotch said before walking away. 

"Nice job, kid," Derek said. "Sam's been a real good influence on you."

"He's a serial killer," Reid whispered with a glare, Derek snickering again. 

"He saves the world," Derek said. "I call that good in my book. And besides, he's helping you shoot, man. And trust me, you need help."

"He's actually teaching me how to use a sniper rifle now," Reid said with a smile. 

"You? A sniper rifle? Why?" Derek asked with a laugh. 

"You never know when you're gonna need to use one," Reid said. 

"You have a point," Derek admitted. "Especially with the lives we live."

Derek rubbed his eyes. 

"When you know how to use one, let me know so you can give me a few pointers," Derek said with a smile. 

"Okay," Reid said. 

"Yo, Emily. Hold up," Derek called out as Emily grabbed her jacket. "Where are you spending vacation?"

"With JJ," Emily said, Derek smirking. "If you call me, I'm gonna shoot you, Morgan. You got that?"

"Got it," Derek said with a laugh before Emily left. "Rossi, how about you? Where are you spending vacation?"

"My kitchen," Rossi said as he walked out the door. 

"Do I at least get some of David Rossi's famous Italian leftovers?" Derek called out with a laugh, Rossi ignoring him. 

"I see everyone is leaving," Hotch said. "You two should too."

"We're waiting for a ride from a friend actually," Derek said. 

"What are you doing for vacation time?" Reid asked as he looked up from the book in his hands. 

"I'm going camping with Jack," Hotch said. 

"Ooh. Fun. Where?" Derek asked. 

"Um...Blackwater Ridge," Hotch said. 

"Colorado? Why there?" Reid asked. "Why not somewhere closer? New England has some really good places to camp, Vermont especially. I actually read up on New England's scenery-"

"Reid," Derek said, Reid stopping talking. 

"Getting far away from here...I think it'll be good for Jack," Hotch said. "Have fun on your vacation." 

Derek and Reid nodded as Hotch left. Reid glanced at his phone, seeing a text. 

"Jack's ready to come get us," Reid said. 

"You ready to spend a week in an underground bunker with an angel, Lucifer's kid and two serial killers?" Derek joked quietly, Reid nodding. "Let's go then."


	21. Truth or dare

Friday night 

"Truth or dare?" Dean asked before drinking the beer in his hand. 

"Dare. All for it," Derek said with a smirk. 

"I dare you to punch Cas in the face," Dean said, Sam hiding his smile. 

"An angel? You...You want me to punch an angel?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah," Dean said. 

"Alright," Derek said as he got up, Dean hiding his smirk. "Sorry bout this, man."

"I will be fine, I assure you," Castiel said before Derek punched Cas in the face, Derek immediately falling on the floor with a popping sound. 

"What the hell was that?!" Derek asked, holding his arm in pain before Castiel touched his forehead to heal him. "What the..."

"Oh. We didn't tell you. Cas can heal people, so can Jack," Dean said nonchalantly as he grabbed a piece of pizza from the box on the table. 

"He just healed my wrist," Derek said, half frozen and slowly clenching his fist multiple times. "How..." 

"It takes some getting used to," Reid said with a smile. 

"Where even is Jack anyway?" Sam asked as he looked around the library. 

"He just healed me," Derek said, still processing. "Is no one phased by that?"

"Nope," Dean said before looking around and turning back to Sam. "You have a point, Sammy. Where is Jack?" 

"I'll call him," Castiel said as he pulled out his phone. 

"You doing okay?" Sam asked Reid. 

"Yeah. I'm okay," Reid said with a smile. "Just..."

"Just what?" Sam asked, grabbing his hand. 

"I've been getting depressed the last few days," Reid said quietly. "Don't tell anyone, especially Derek. He'll just worry about me."

"Yeah. Promise. Are you doing okay though?" Sam asked. 

"I think it's because we've been working cases back to back for months now," Reid said. 

"I get it. Being exposed to all that evil and...it gets tiring, trust me. Hell, I hunt monsters and...you do too," Sam said quietly. "It takes a toll. Let's hope this vacation helps with that." 

"Jack isn't answering his phone," Castiel said, Sam looking over at him. 

"I can track his phone," Sam said as he grabbed his phone. "Just give me a second." 

"He mentioned he was going into town but that was hours ago," Castiel said. 

"Got it. 13 Main Street," Sam said. "It's a house it looks like."

"Main Street?" Dean asked with a confused tone as he walked over. "Why there?" 

"What's the deal with Main Street?" Derek asked. 

"It's a road that runs through the woods," Castiel said. 

"Wanna take a drive and check it out?" Derek asked. 

"Hell yeah," Dean said. "I'm gonna kick his ass when I find him."

"Let's not kick his ass before we know what's going on," Castiel said. 

"No promises," Dean said with a glare.


	22. Parties with a nephilim

Friday night 

"Dean?" Castiel asked, grabbing Dean's hand. "Are you doing okay?" 

"Fantastic," Dean said sarcastically as he continued to drive his car down the rocky road.

"We'll figure out what's going on," Derek said from the back of the car. "Don't worry. That kid can take care of himself." 

"I think this is the place," Dean said as he parked it, looking in front of him and seeing a house with flashing lights and loud music. 

"Why would Jack be here?" Castiel asked. 

"He's at a party," Derek said with a smirk as they got out of the car. "Nice." 

"Hell no," Dean said as he went to go inside but got grabbed by Cas. 

"Dean. Calm down," Castiel said. 

"Back off," Dean said as he tried to untangle himself from Cas' grip, who touched his forehead and knocked him out. 

Castiel caught Dean as he fell unconscious, Derek opening the passenger side of the car and Cas putting Dean inside. 

"Alright then. Let's find him," Derek said before they went up to the house, seeing a few scattered teenagers outside and talking to each other. 

"This music is very loud. Don't people understand that it will damage their hearing if they listen to music this loud for a continued period of time?" Castiel asked. 

"They're teenagers, man. They ain't gonna care," Derek said with a smirk before they went inside. "We should split up if we want to find Jack."

"I can sense him," Castiel said as he went upstairs, Derek following him. 

Derek and Castiel walked into one of the bedrooms, seeing two people making out on the bed. 

"Jack," Castiel said, Jack quickly pulling away from the person he was kissing. 

"Guess Dean finally gave him that talk," Derek said with a smirk. 

"Leave," Castiel said to the guy next to Jack with a glare, the guy scrambling off the bed and leaving quickly. 

"Bye, Eliot," Jack said awkwardly as he watched Eliot leave the room. 

Jack turned and looked at Castiel, who was glaring at him while Derek continued laughing. 

"I...I can explain," Jack said awkwardly. 

——

"Truth or dare?" Sam asked with a smile. 

"Truth," Reid said. 

"What is something that has changed in your life because of hunting?" Sam asked. 

"I met you," Reid said with a smile, Sam smiling. 

"Are you happy?" Sam asked, grabbing his hands. 

"Yes," Reid said. 

"I'm glad," Sam said. 

"Derek keeps salt in his desk at work though if that's what you mean," Reid said, Sam smiling. "There was this one time when Rossi, he's an agent on our team, he was talking to Derek and Derek was going through his desk. And Rossi saw the container of salt and froze and said 'I don't even wanna know' and just walked away. Derek was so frozen." 

Sam snickered before hearing footsteps in the hallway. 

"Hey," Sam said as Derek came into the library with Cas. "Did you find Jack?"

"Where's Dean?" Reid asked. 

"Dean is unconscious in his bed and Jack is in his room," Castiel said before leaving. 

"What happened?" Sam asked Derek. 

"Dean got on Castiel's nerves and Jack was at a party kissing this kid," Derek said. "His name was Eliot."


	23. Library anxiety

Tuesday afternoon 

"I'm glad Dean calmed down after Jack went to that party on Friday," Reid said to Sam, who was reading a book on the library and making notes in a notebook. 

"Me too," Sam said with a smile. 

"Did you ever find out why Jack even went there?" Derek asked as he came over. 

"Yeah. Uh...he got invited by Eliot," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Jack didn't even think to ask because we have no problem with him being in town and the house is technically in town. And since we already knew he was in town, his mindset said it was fine."

"Kids will be kids," Derek said as he sat down. "What are you doing?"

"So witchcraft is a hobby of mine and I'm reading and making notes on something. I've been trying to do a spell actually for a few days," Sam said. 

"What spell?" Reid asked. 

"It's a spell to make you invisible," Sam said. "I figured it could come in handy at some point."

"That's pretty cool," Derek said. 

"Yeah. If it actually works," Sam said with a smile. 

"You'll figure it out," Reid said. "Technically you do have a 50% chance of success."

"I think those odds," Derek said. 

"Alright. Here goes nothing," Sam said before closing his eyes and whispering something. 

Sam opened his eyes again, both Derek and Reid still staring at him. 

"Did I disappear? Did I turn invisible?" Sam asked. 

"No," Derek said. 

"Damn," Sam said, Derek snickering. 

"You'll get it eventually," Reid said. 

"He has a point," Derek said before hearing his phone going off. 

Derek pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw an unfamiliar number. 

"Who is it?" Reid asked. 

"I don't know," Derek said before answering. "FBI Agent Derek Morgan?"

"Uncle Derek?" Jack asked, Derek smiling. 

"Hey, Jack. How's it going, my man?" Derek asked with a smile. "Last time I checked, you were on vacation and camping."

"I am. But daddy's gone," Jack said sadly, Derek freezing. 

"What was that?" Derek asked as he put the phone on speaker. "What do you mean daddy's gone? Where's your dad?"

Sam and Reid looked at Derek, who lost his smile before Sam grabbed his laptop to track the call. 

"I don't know," Jack said into the phone. "We went to sleep last night and he's not in the tent anymore. He's been gone a really long time, like all morning."

"Jack. Jack. Do me a huge favor. Okay?" Derek said. 

"Okay," Jack said. 

"Tell me, did your dad bring his gun with him?" Derek asked. 

"I think so," Jack said. 

"Is it with you right now?" Derek asked. 

"Um...no. I don't see it," Jack said as he looked around the tent. "Uncle Derek? I'm scared."

"Hey. Hey. Listen. I'm gonna come find you. And I'm gonna find your dad. You got that?"

"Yes," Jack said. 

"Okay. Great. Just stay put until I come," Derek said. 

"Oka-" Jack said before the phone call ended abruptly, almost like the signal cut out. 

"Did you get a location? Please tell me you did. The phone call cut out," Derek said anxiously to Sam. 

"Yeah. Blackwater Ridge," Sam said. "I can have Jack teleport us there."

"Let's go," Reid said.


	24. Forests

Tuesday afternoon 

"You sure you wanna come, Reid?" Sam asked. "Camping isn't exactly...friendly to you."

Derek snickered quickly from behind them as he followed Sam. 

"It's for Jack," Reid said. "I need to help."

"Okay," Sam said as he followed the floating sweatshirt in front of him. 

"Witchcraft comes in handy I see," Derek said, referring to the location spell Sam was doing. 

"Yeah. I've been practicing for a while," Sam said. "I don't know, it just...relaxes me. It makes me happy."

"I'm glad," Reid said with a smile. 

"What do you think is going on here?" Derek asked. 

"I don't know," Sam said. "Could be that your friend just got lost."

"He wouldn't. And he wouldn't have taken his gun with him just to go for a walk, especially with Jack in the tent. Somethings going on," Derek said. 

"Maybe Hotch heard a sound during the night and went to check it out," Reid said. "That would explain why he took his gun with him."

"At least he has his gun," Sam said as he continued following the floating sweatshirt. 

"Yeah. I'm glad I brought my gun too actually," Derek said, rubbing his eyes as they walked through the forest. "I got a bad feeling about this whole situation."

"Me too," Reid admitted before they came across a tent. 

"I think that's them," Derek said before walking over to the tent. "Jack? You here?" 

"Guys, the spell is still going," Sam said. 

"Can you like pause it, like a tv?" Derek asked. 

Sam glared at him before grabbing the sweatshirt, it trying to float away but unable to. 

"Okay then. Keep the Winchester sass to a minimum," Derek said before looking through the tent. 

"Find anything?" Sam asked. 

"It's Hotch's," Derek said as he grabbed Hotch's ID. 

"Who brings their FBI badge with them on vacation?" Sam asked. 

"We do," Reid and Derek said at the same time. 

"Okay. Okay. I'm just asking," Sam said, holding his hands up in defense. 

"Now I really got a bad feeling about this," Derek said. "You think this is supernatural?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "The last supernatural thing in Blackwater Ridge was a Wendigo but Dean and I killed it."

"What the hell is a Wendigo?" Derek asked. 

"It's like a..." Sam trailed off. 

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours.' They're hundreds of years old. Each was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter. During some harsh Winter, a person finds themself starving, cut off from supplies or help - becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp. Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities - speed, strength, immortality. If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-human thing. You're always hungry," Reid rambled with a smile. 

"Why do you always smile at things that can kill us?" Sam asked Reid, Derek snickering. 

"Let's find Hotch and Jack," Derek said, pulling out his gun and making sure it was loaded. 

"Guns don't kill Wendigos. Fire does," Reid said. 

"We don't know if it's a Wendigo but we'll keep an eye out," Sam said.


	25. Unsub or monster? Or both?

Tuesday afternoon 

"Ow..." Hotch said quietly as he woke up slowly, his head throbbing and a cut on his head bleeding. 

Hotch looked around and saw what looked like a cave or something underground but couldn't tell from the darkness and his blurred vision. He went to move but felt is arms restrained above him. 

"What the..." Hotch said quietly. 

Hotch tugged at the ropes but could barely move. 

"Hello?" Hotch called out, tugging at the ropes again before hearing a low crying from in front of him. 

Hotch let his eyes focus and adjust to the darkness before looking around, seeing a small figure leaning against the wall on the floor. 

"Jack?" Hotch asked, Jack looking at him with a tear stained face. "Jack? Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Jack said, his voice breaking. 

"Hey. Hey. I'm right here. I'm right here," Hotch said, trying to break the ropes. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I don't think so," Jack said, his eyes watering extremely. 

"Can you move?" Hotch asked. 

Jack shook his head, Hotch's eyes focusing enough to see Jack's wrists and ankles tied together. Hotch glared at the ropes again before trying to get free but having no luck. 

"Look who's awake," a voice called out, Jack whimpering and Hotch trying to find the source of the sound. 

"Who's there?" Hotch called out before someone came over. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm no one important," he said. 

"Why are you doing this?" Hotch asked with a glare, struggling against the ropes again. 

"Because I can," he said before pulling out a knife and heading over to Jack, Hotch immediately struggling even more. 

"Don't touch him!" Hotch yelled. 

"You can't do anything to stop me," he said, moving a strand of hair out of Jack's face with the knife, Jack whimpering and turning away. "What are you gonna do? You're restrained."

"Hey!" Hotch yelled with a glare, his mind flashing back to when he was helpless to save Haley. "Let him go! Keep me! Just let him go! He's only a child!"

"So what? Him being afraid and hurt and terrified hurts you," he said. "And I like seeing people hurt."

Hotch glared at the guy, who smirked in response before adjusting his grip on the knife. Hotch went to yell as the unsub went to make a cut on Jack's arm but got interrupted by gunshots. Hotch froze before seeing someone walking over and kicking the knife away. 

"Clear," Sam called out as Reid and Derek ran over. 

"Jack. Hey," Derek said as he untied him, Jack immediately hugging Derek and digging his face into his shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. It's okay. The bad guys gone."

"Sam. Can you help me?" Reid asked as he started to cut the ropes around Hotch's wrists, Sam now helping. "Are you okay, Hotch? Can you stand?"

"I'm more worried about Jack," Hotch said as he stumbled over to Jack.


	26. Cabins with a tired kid

Tuesday evening 

"How is he doing?" Reid asked Hotch, seeing Jack passed out asleep next to Hotch on the couch of the cabin. 

"He finally fell asleep," Hotch said with a smile before losing it. "A few hours of crying tired him out I think." 

"You know, it's really interesting actually-" Reid started. 

"Reid, if you wake him up by rambling, you're gonna be fired," Hotch said, Derek snickering as he came over. 

"So the police got an ID on the guy who...who did that," Derek said quietly, Hotch looking at Derek. "His name is Jerry Clark. He escaped prison about a month ago. He was arrested for torturing two people to death. The police were looking but called the search off when nothing came up. Guess they don't have to worry about him now." 

"Yeah. At least he's gone now. One less monster in the world to deal with," Hotch said. 

"One less monster," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What are you two even doing here?" Hotch asked before yawning. "I thought you were on vacation."

"We were. We were just...you know...around the neighborhood," Derek said with a smile. 

"We were only 412.2 miles away," Reid said, Hotch smiling. "Give or take." 

"Only 412 miles?" Hotch asked with a smile. 

"Don't forget that .2," Derek joked. "It plays a huge part." 

"Okay. But really, I have to know. How'd you know something was wrong?" Hotch asked. 

"Jack called using the satellite phone and said you were gone," Derek said. "He said that he woke up and you were gone. And then I asked if your gun was gone too and he said yeah. And then the call cut out. And we dropped everything and came." 

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Hotch said before looking at Jack asleep. "He's a smart kid." 

"Don't even say any facts about nothin," Derek interrupted, seeing Reid was about to say something but stopped. 

"Thank you," Hotch said. "If you hadn't shown up when you did..."

"So do we get a raise?" Derek joked. 

"No," Hotch said, Reid hiding his smile. "Who was the other guy you were with by the way?"

"I'm right here," Sam said as he came over, putting his phone in his pocket. "Sorry about that. My brother was being himself."

"Thank you," Hotch said to Sam. 

"No problem," Sam said. "I'm glad you and your son are okay." 

"This is Sam," Reid said awkwardly, Derek snickering. 

"My name is Aaron Hotchner. Nice to meet you," Hotch said, Jack shifting slightly and everyone freezing to try and not wake him up. 

"Nice to meet you too," Sam whispered quietly, Hotch nodding. 

"Sam's Reid's sleep buddy," Derek said nonchalantly, snickering when Sam and Reid's faces went pale.


	27. Gun ranges with a flirting Derek

Friday night 

"How was the movie, Baby Girl?" Derek asked, putting his gun down. 

"Amazing! I wish you were there!" Garcia said. 

"Maybe next time, Sugar," Derek said with a smile. 

"How are you spending vacation week?" Garcia asked. 

"I'm in a gun range right now," Derek said. 

"A gun range?" Garcia asked. "Really? You can do better than that."

"I'm spending the week with a friend," Derek said. 

"You're gonna make me jealous," Garcia said. 

"The friends I'm spending time with are all men and are all with someone," Derek said. "So calm down."

"Alright. See you later, Lover," Garcia said before hanging up. 

Derek smiled and put his phone in his pocket before freezing and looking around. 

"Why is it so quiet?" Derek asked himself before he grabbed his gun again. "It's never quiet here."

"Castiel and Dean and Jack went out on a hunt," Reid said as he came over. 

"Oh. That's why," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good, man. I've been thinking about Hotch and Jack ever since Tuesday," Derek said, putting his gun down and rubbing his eyes again. 

"Me too," Reid said. "I was thinking about calling and checking in with them."

"It's just after five o'clock here so it should be about six over there," Derek said. "He's not asleep."

Derek pulled out his phone and put it on speaker as they listened to the ringing. 

"Uncle Derek?" Jack asked with an anxious tone. 

"Jack? Hey. Everything okay?" Derek asked, being able to tell something was wrong. 

"Somethings wrong with daddy," Jack said. 

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Derek asked before hearing a crashing sound. "What was that?"

"He's breaking everything. He's so mad," Jack said anxiously. "Can you come and get me? Please."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be right ther-" Derek said before the line cut out. "Jack? Jack? Reid, let's go."

"We don't have a ride," Reid said. "Jack isn't here."

"Let's see if Sam has anything that can help," Derek said before the left the gun range and went into the library. 

"Who's that?" Reid asked, seeing Sam talking to a guy in a suit. 

"Crowley, King Of Hell," he said with a smirk. "I was just getting Moose an ingredient he needed. I hate the bottom of the ocean this time of year."

"Thank you, Crowley," Sam said. "Again." 

"Can you teleport?" Derek asked. 

"Of course I can! I'm the King of Hell!" Crowley said with a glare. "Honestly, Moose. Find someone a little smarter to be with."

"He's not the one Sam is with," Reid said awkwardly, Sam hiding his smile. "I...I am."

"You look like a pipe cleaner with eyes," Crowley said. 

"What's going on?" Sam asked, seeing Derek's expression. 

"Jack's in trouble," Derek said to Sam. "Hotch's kid, not yours."

"Crowley, can you please teleport us?" Sam asked. 

"Fine," Crowley said, Sam sighing in relief. "You're gonna have to owe me, Moose."

"Fine. Yes. Let's go," Sam said before they teleported from the library.


	28. Trashed houses and endings...for now?

Friday night 

"Someone did some interior decorating," Crowley said as he looked at the trashed living room. 

"Where's Jack?" Derek asked as he looked around the room, gun in hand. 

"Where's Hotch?" Reid asked, pulling out his gun. 

"Split up. Crowley and I will take upstairs," Sam said, Crowley groaning in annoyance but following Sam. "I heard that annoyed groan, Crowley. Why are you even here if you don't want to me?"

"Because if you get yourself killed, then I don't get my end of the deal," Crowley said. 

"What deal?" Sam asked. 

"You always ask for favors and one of these days I'm going to ask for a favor in return," Crowley said. "You can't do that if you're dead now can you? Not that you would stay dead for long I mean. You Winchesters always get killed. How many times have you and your brother and your angel died anyway?"

"I lost track actually," Sam said awkwardly as they continued walking up the stairs. 

"You smell that?" Crowley asked. 

"Smell what?" Sam asked. 

"Demon," Crowley said before walking into the bedroom, seeing Hotch standing there with his gun. "Found him."

Sam came into the bedroom and froze, seeing Hotch standing there with his hand shaking. 

"He's fighting off the possession," Crowley said with a surprised tone. "I'm impressed."

"Me too," Sam said before Crowley knocked out Hotch. "Crowley?! What the hell?!"

"We don't want him shooting himself, do you?" Crowley asked. "We'll take him back to your bunker."

"We can't just kill the demon, not without killing him," Sam said. 

"Why not try one of my mother's demon killing spells?" Crowley asked, Sam frozen. 

"Do...Do you know any of them?" Sam asked. 

"Of course I know it! I'm a demon. I figured I'd need to know!" Crowley said, rubbing his eyes. "Honestly, you Winchesters give me a headache."

——

"Is Hotch gonna be okay?" Reid asked as he looked at an unconscious Hotch tied to a chair in the dungeon. 

"The spell makes you exhausted but it seems to have worked," Crowley said. "I can't see the demon in him anymore."

"Where's his kid?" Sam asked. 

"With Derek," Reid said. "They're in the kitchen. I think they broke into Jack and Dean's candy stash." 

"You did good, Moose," Crowley said with a sincere tone. 

"Thanks," Sam said. 

"No. Really. You did good," Crowley said. "Not many witches would have been able to do that spell, let alone it be successful."

Sam smiled and nodded before Crowley teleported from the bunker and left. Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

"Are you okay?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah. You?" Sam asked. 

"As someone who deals with human monsters and supernatural monsters, I'm doing better than I thought," Reid said. 

"At least you know about what goes on in the dark so you're better prepared," Sam said before hearing a low mumbling sound, them both turning and seeing Hotch waking up slowly. "I think the first person he should see is you, Reid, because of how disoriented he is."

"Right," Reid said before walking over to Hotch. 

"What..." Hotch mumbled, his eyes focusing. "Reid? What's going..."

Hotch trailed off and saw he was tied to a chair, him slowly looking at Reid. 

"It's a long story, Hotch," Reid said hesitantly. 

"Okay," Hotch said tiredly, not knowing what else to say to Reid. "Start from the beginning."


End file.
